The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
An audiovisual presentation can be a powerful medium for conveying spoken or unspoken ideas to an audience. A high-quality audiovisual presentation can lead its audience through a range of emotions based on properly orchestrated effects. Conversely, a low-quality audiovisual presentation can leave its audience with a negative impression that has no basis in the substantive content of the presentation.
However, creating a high-quality audiovisual presentation typically involves considerable expertise. For example, creating a sophisticated video involves skill in designing visually appealing transitions between different segments of the video. Unfortunately, such expertise is not widely available. Thus, professional video production firms may charge between $2,500 USD and $10,000 USD for creating a two to three minute video, thereby making professional-quality videos cost prohibitive for many interested parties.
There exist digital video editing systems that enable users to edit digital videos at a fraction of the cost of hiring a professional. Although these systems facilitate video editing to some extent, they produce videos that merely reflect the skill levels of the users. Thus, the resulting videos often resemble animated slideshows with choppy and/or repetitive transitions between scenes.
Thus, there is a need for a video editing system that has the intelligence of a professional video editing and effects designer.
While each of the drawing figures depicts a particular embodiment for purposes of depicting a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawing figures. For purposes of depicting clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement depicted in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.